Like Sisters
by Roanolic
Summary: Lacus ingin memaafkan Meer saat mereka bertemu, tetapi setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpa Meer, dia pikir sudah terlambat...padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu... Warning: Major Spoiler! Disclaimer : Cover not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Like Sisters

.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine.

* * *

Aku bingung saat Ketua Dewan Durandal menyuruhku untuk membunuh seseorang bernama Lacus Clyne. 'Perintah' itu membuatku pusing tujuh keliling, bagaimana tidak? Lacus 'kan idolaku. Kenapa harus aku yang disuruh? Dasar.

Eh, sebenarnya, kejadian itu udah lama, sih. Waktu itu, saat bertemu dengan Lacus, dia menghiburku karena dia tahu apa masalahku. Tapi karena 'termakan' oleh keinginanku untuk menjadi satu-satunya Lacus, aku mencoba membunuhnya. Tapi Athrun mencegahku. Tiba-tiba pasukan bersenjata datang menyerang. Aku dan Lacus bersembunyi dibalik gedung. Kemudian Lacus menghampiriku yang seolah merasa tidak berdaya apa yang telah terjadi.

"Meer..."

Aku menoleh padanya. Dengan roman muka bersalah dan _shock_ akan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Walau bagaimana pun, kau adalah kau, _OK_?" katanya.

Yah, kalau aku pikir-pikir, dulu aku ingin menjadi dirinya karena aku kesepian. Sampai keinginanku terwujud (walau harus melalui operasi plastik), dan menjadi penyanyi lagu _beat_, aku senang sekali. Pada saat dimana diriku menjadi terkenal (sebagai Lacus), aku senang karena dikelilingi oleh banyak fans. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Ketua Dewan memintaku untuk menjadi partner politiknya (atau apapun itu, aku bingung), jadi aku mengiyakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Lacus menoleh ke arah luar sesaat, kemudian menoleh ke arahku lagi.

"Sepertinya sudah aman." katanya. Kami berdua keluar menuju tempat Athrun dan yang lainnya. Kami berlima pun berbincang sebentar.

"Kau berada dalam bahaya 'kan? Sebaiknya bersemunyi di tempat kami saja." kata Athrun.

"Benar, kau akan aman kok." kata Lacus. Hmm...tak pikir panjang, aku akan mengiyakannya. Tetapi tidak sengaja aku melihat _bodyguard_-ku, Sarah, akan menembaki Lacus!

"Lacus, awas!"


	2. Chapter 2

Like Sisters

.

Disclaimer: Again, Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine.

* * *

**_Lacus POV:_**

"Lacus, awas!" Meer memperingatkanku sambil mendorongku. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi tembakan. Sekilas aku melihat sebuah peluru yang melesat ke arah kami. Tidak lama kemudian, Meer terjatuh tapi aku berhasil memegangnya. Meer tertembak!

Dan, dan...saking _shock_-nya, aku tidak terlalu ingat kejadian waktu itu. Yang kuingat adalah...Meer meniggal pada saat itu.

Meski sekarang perang telah usai dan semuanya sudah kembali normal, terkadang aku masih mengingat dirinya. Dialah yang memberiku foto sebelum dia dioperasi plastik dan buku hariannya tepat sebelum dia meniggal. Aku telah membaca buku hariannya (semoga saja Meer tidak keberatan), ternyata ia kesepian karena ia termasuk korban perang yang selamat. Tak ada yang mau mempedulikan dirinya, sampai si Ketua Dewan, Gilbert Durandal, memintanya untuk menyamar (lebih tepatnya menjadi) diriku. Tentu saja dia mau.

Andai saja aku bertemu Meer lebih cepat, tentu dia tidak akan menderita seperti saat itu... Kemudian aku merasakan air mataku keluar membasahi pipiku.

"Lacus, ada apa?" Aku menoleh ke pemilik suara itu. Ternyata Meyrin dan Cagali mengunjungiku di taman ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Cagali dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok." Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku.

"Kenapa? Kau sedih?" Tanya Meyrin.

"Dari tadi dia murung terus..." jawab Pink Haro milikku.

Aku menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Meyrin dan Cagali, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian..."

.

**_1 jam kemudian..._**

.

"Jadi...begitu rupanya. Dia melakukan semua itu agar dia tidak merasa kesepian..." komentar Cagali.

"Walaupun pada akhirnya menjadi boneka si Durandal itu?" Ujar Meyrin.

Aku mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian aku hanya bisa menghela napas…

.

**_Malam harinya..._**

.

Aku sedang berada di dalam kamarku. Haro sedang tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara tangisan. Aku langsung ke lantai bawah. Ternyata itu...tangisan Meer. Tapi, kenapa dia ada di sini? Aku langsung mendekatinya, memegangi tangannya dan tanpa ragu aku berkata...

"Aku memaafkanmu, Meer."

Meer menoleh ke arahku, seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru aku katakan tadi.

"Sungguh, aku memaafkanmu." Aku mengatakan itu sambil memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Lacus..." Meer kemudian bercahaya dan...aku membuka mataku.

Ternyata itu mimpi, tapi kenapa terasa nyata? Aku menoleh ke Haro. Ada sepucuk surat rupanya...tapi dari siapa? Dan sejak kapan? Aku mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

.

_Terima kasih banyak, Lacus._

_Tahu tidak, setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku telah menganggapmu sebagai saudara. Mimpimu yang semalam bukan mimpi, lho._

_-Meer Campbell_

.

Jadi yang semalam bukan mimpi?! Aku pun tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja aku juga menganggapmu sebagai saudara, Meer."

* * *

**A/N: Review, anyone? :)**


End file.
